nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Daktronics All Sport 2000 Series
This page is about how to operate the AllSport 2000 Series controller made by Daktronics. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up To turn on the controller, plug the power cord into a live A/C outlet (if model is equipped with AC power). Some specific models have power flow through a combined signal/power cord. If so, plug it in. At the prompt ENTER CODE: enter the correct code for your board and press ENTER (should be 62 or 63) When the controller prompts 1/10 Second? Press ENTER or CLEAR depending on if you want 1/10 of a second on. See 1/10 second section for more info. Setting Time Press TIME •. The screen will prompt TIME: ••:•• At this point, enter the correct time on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER Numbers fill in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: TIME •, 1, 2, 0, 0, ENTER 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second allows the controller to show tenths of a second in the last minute of play in a period. On this controller, 1/10 of a second is chosen at controller startup. There is no way to change it mid-game. If you chose to turn 1/10 of a second on, the field to enter the time will look like this: TIME ••:••.• In this case, you MUST fill in an extra zero, since the field fills in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: TIME •, 1, 2, 0, 0, 0, ENTER Setting Period Press • The screen will show PERIOD: • Press the correct period number and press ENTER to finalize. Running Clock To start the clock, press the START button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with an alternative switch. This would be a rocker switch that would flip to on/off positions. Goals Adding Goals On the controller, find the appropriate +1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Removing goals On the controller, find the appropriate • button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Then, enter the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • Button, then, press ENTER The following will appear on the screen: 1 PLYR: •• PEN: ••:•• The 1 represents that the penalty will be assigned to line 1. If there was already a penalty on line 1, line 2 would come up, and so on. Enter the player's jersey number, or press ENTER to skip entering the jersey number. You are not required to enter the jersey number. Enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. The penalty will be up on the scoreboard. Editing a Penalty Press the • PENALTY button. Use the ↑ key to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to edit the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then edit the penalty, starting with player #, then ENTER, then Time, then ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press the • PENALTY button. Use the ↑ key to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to clear the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then press CLEAR then ENTER Additional Penalty Information There are six memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the PENALTY TIMERS button. To reverse, press the PENALTY TIMERS button. Shots on Goal The console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. To add a SOG, press the ON GOAL +1, under the appropriate team. To edit SOG, press the ON GOAL • under the appropriate team, then press the number on the numeric keypad, then ENTER Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN • button, then ENTER. If auto horn is enabled, an h will be at the right side of the display. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode Time of day mode on this controller can be accessed by entering code 99 at startup instead of 62 or 63. If the controller is already on, unplug it and plug it back in and enter code 99. Once in TOD mode, press CLEAR, and then enter the time of day, then press ENTER To exit time of day mode, unplug the controller and plug it back in, then enter code 62 or 63 at startup. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press ENTER Power Down Simply unplug the controller. Misc. This controller is equipped with penalty arrows. If the scoreboard is so equipped, to toggle, press the ◄ or the ► buttons. Other Resources Full Daktronics 2000 Series Manual: http://www.daktronics.com/Web%20Documents/Customer-Service-Manuals/ED-10102.pdf